


Waiting Game

by NariKarma26



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-02 20:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12733938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NariKarma26/pseuds/NariKarma26
Summary: Based on "Panic! at the disco: I write sins not tragedies" Natsu and Lisanna are engaged to be married(NaLi for those fans)! Lucy has just recently been added to the group of friends, but finds out a dark secret on the day of the couple's wedding involving Lisanna. What happens when the truth is revealed? Follow the story, and see what leads up to, and occurs after this breathtaking scene!(I'm horrible at summaries, but please, I think you'd like it if you read it!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this has taken me so long to publish, but since I didn't do too well with remembering to add chapters on my latest work, I wanted to get at least 10 chapters for this piece done before I published it. So enjoy this story!
> 
> Just a reminder: this story doesn't go straight into what he summary explains, it gives backstory and what leads up to it. I'm hoping this can turn into something amazing!!

Haha! This is a teaser! 

I'll be publishing the 1st installment of this multi-chapter story on Saturday, November 25th 2017. Just after Thanksgiving

Please be patient until then, but I promise your patience will be rewarded!

Until then...

Bye!!

 

 

 

-NariKarma26 :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so patiently! 
> 
> I know I was supposed to update last Saturday, but I lost rack of time. And before I knew it, Saturday had come and past.
> 
> Well, I'm here now, please forgive me!
> 
> Now! On with the story!!! 
> 
> :)

"Yo flamebrain, can we stop somewhere, I'm freezing!" Gray demanded, walking alongside Natsu with hands stuffed in his pockets, teeth slightly chattering from the cold.  
Natsu, who shook his head 'yes' the moment Gray had asked, suddenly took off down the snow covered street, heading towards the first open place he saw, which just so happened to be his favorite diner.  
Natsu burst through the door, causing a few heads to raise, though the regulars just waved and smiled, pulling a grin from Natsu as well.  
"Hello, and good evening, sir. How many?" The hostess asked politely as Natsu made his way towards her.  
"Uh, just two, my buddy'll be here soon. He's really slow." Natsu joked, getting hit on the back of the head only a moment later by a fuming and out of breath Gray.  
"What the hell! You just take off like that?!" Gray shouted, causing more heads to turn towards the two arguing in the front.  
"E-Excuse me, sir?" The hostess asked in a timid voice, raising a shaky finger towards Natsu.  
The pyro had heard the hostess's small plea, and turned around to face her, pushing Gray off of him who turned around to pout.  
"Sorry 'bout that, is the table ready?" Natsu asked excitedly, beginning to jump up and down in giddy.  
"Y-Yes, sir. Please follow me." The hostess answered with a shy smile, waving their hand at them and then walking towards and empty table.  
"I hope a booth is alright?" The hostess asked, once Natsu and Gray had sat down opposite each other, a glaring contest already beginning.  
Natsu glanced at the expectant hostess and shrugged, turning fully towards her and ignoring Gray, again.  
"Yah, a booth is great. Thanks!" He responded, giving the hostess a warm smile, causing her to blush and hurry back to he hostess stand.  
Natsu just turned back to Gray in confusion, seeing him attempting to hold in his laughter, though failing miserably as every so often little squeaks could be heard escaping.  
Natsu just shook his head in disagreement at his friends' actions, picking up the menu that was placed in front of him, and skimming through the options.  
Gray, seeing he couldn't get through to Natsu, calmed himself down, and picked up his menu as well, deciding what to pick.  
Natsu picked his head up from the menu to glance over at the counter, upon not seeing who he was looking for, he turned back to the table and began muttering to himself.  
Gray, annoyed with Natsu's mumbles, jerks his head up and glared at the pyro.  
"Yo, flamebrain!" He whisper-shouts, "what's with all the goddamned muttering? Cut it out!"  
Natsu looks up from the spot on the table he had been staring at, and meets the ice-cold eyes of Gray. Gray doesn't look away from Natsu's eyes, though filled with flames. They continue this back and forth, though silent, glaring contest, until finally, Natsu gives in.  
Natsu sighs, scratching the back of his head and sitting straight up from his slouched position, "Mira usually comes around by now, and I'm hungry..." He whines, slowly resting his head on the table, hands in his lap.  
Gray scoffs at his friend, but chooses to look around for the beautiful silverette anyway, though sharing the same result as the pink-haired man-child in front of him.  
Gray looks back towards his friend, seeing him in the same position as before, though lightly more relaxed.  
Gray sighed, 'maybe that idiot passed out' he thought, but his wishes weren't fulfilled.  
Natsu suddenly shot up from his spot on the table, scaring Gray into making a surprised yelp.  
"What the hell, Ashface?!" Gray shouted, ignoring the concerned faces of the other customers. "I thought you were asleep!"  
"Nah, just thinking 'bout your ugly mug." Natsu retorted coolly, a cocky smirk coming to rest on his face as Gray glared at him once more.  
The clicking of heels on the tile floor broke the two out of their thoughts, both looking at the end of their table expectantly, where the heel-clicks had ceased.  
Both were surprised though, their mouths hanging open in question.  
Before them stood a young woman, no older than 21years or so, with blonde hair, wearing a waitress's uniform, and a kind smile.  
Definitely NOT Mirajane.  
The young woman looked between the two, smiling kindly, before giggling and motioning her hand as if closing her mouth.  
"Close your mouths boys, or you'll catch flies." The blonde warned.  
The two boys immediately clamped their mouths shut, though continuing to stare at the blonde.  
"Well," she said, pulling an order book out of her apron, "what can I get for you two today?"  
The two boys were completely dumbfounded, forgetting what they had planned on ordering the moment the blonde had walked up to them.  
"Uh, boys?" She asked, waving her hand in front of their faces. She sighed, "Look, I realize it must be a surprise that someone so incredibly talented like myself would be working as a waitress in a rundown diner, but come on, a girl's gotta make a living somehow." The blonde joked, smiling, and flailing her arms around to make her point.  
It took a second, but the boys hen started laughing heir hearts out. Even if it wasn't that funny, her joke definitely broke the ice.  
"Ok, now that that's settled, what can I get you?" The blonde said once more, raising her order book back up, a smile ever-present on her face.  
Natsu coughed, motioning for gray to go first. Gray nodded, and raised his menu back up to read off a random order that looked good.  
"Uh, I'll get the tomato soup, a grilled cheese, and a coke..." a pause, "...please."  
"Of course," the blonde smiled, turning to Natsu after jotting the order down. "And you, sir?"  
"I'll get the double-bacon cheeseburger with extra fries, and a chocolate milkshake, please!" Natsu said cheerfully, lowering his menu and handing it to the blonde waitress.  
"Of course, I'll be right back with your drinks." She said happily before turning to leave.  
Before she could take a single step though, Natsu called out.  
"One more thing," she turned back around, waiting patiently, "what's your name?"  
Lucy looked confused, then happy, cocking her head to the side and smiling a full smile, with teeth.  
"Lucy." She responded, before turning around and heading back to the kitchen to retrieve the drinks.


End file.
